terrafirma_scrollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meridional Islands
The Meridional Islands, also known as the Meridionals, are the largest province of Denvorn. They span across 227 islands, with only 69 of them being inhabited. The Meridionals are the Southernmost region of Terrafirma as well as of the known world, sitting directly above the planet's equator, and are located on the Scorching Seas. The expansion of Denvorn over the Meridionals began in X, with the islands and their native populations being annexed to the new kingdom, which had its base in Perserverance, in the mainland. To this day, the Meridionals are constantly in expansion, as Denvornian explorers venture farther South and lay claim to new islands, although an inhabited island hasn't been found in almost 80 years. Once discovered, the islands become a part of the Wilds administrative subregion for 20 years, following which one of the other subregions (usually the ones which are in closer proximity to the new island) may submit a request to annex the island to it. To this date, no other nationality has laid claim to one of the islands on the Scorching Seas, due to iron clad treaties signed by Denvorn with Erenford, the only other Terrafirman nation to have the technological capacity for seafaring in that scale. However, pirates are known to sail the Scorching Seas and it's rumoured that they have set up bases in the Wilds, or even in unclaimed islands farther South. Harold of Denvorn was elected Chanceller Representative of the Meridional Islands following his abdication. He was replaced by Lord Sepulveda, who was the first native to arise to this position and would go on to become the first native Chief Minister of Denvorn. Sepulveda was replaced by another native, Lord John Biomba, who was deposed in a coup by Matthias Schlotthauer in Y. Administrative subregions The Meridional Islands are divided in five different subregions, called 'clusters': * The Northern Cluster of 28 islands, of which the largest is Bayenne; * The Scorching Islands Cluster of 7 islands, of which the largest is Sarenne; * The Southeastern Cluster of 12 islands, of which the largest is Tradition Island; * The Southwestern Cluster of 22 islands, of which the largest is Port William Island; * The Wilds, currently counting 158 islands. Northern Cluster The Northern Cluster of the Meridional Islands is the most populous one and the heart of the Denvornian exports business. Its largest island is Bayenne island, and its largest city and administrative capital of the region is Port Excellency, which is also the fourth largest city in Denvorn – after Port Excelsior, Rudolphsburg and Perserverance. The main exports from the Northern Cluster are spices (Bayenne being known for its cinnamon), textiles, fish and fruit. Notable residents of this island include Matthias Schlotthauers, who later relocated to Port William Island. Scorching Islands Cluster The Scorching Islands are a small cluster of unusually large islands – 4 – and 3 smaller islands. As they sit right at the equator, they’re unusually hot. The Scorching Islands are located slightly East from the Northern Cluster and on the Nuriah’I bank. As such, there are some Nuriah’i influence in these islands, as they are the main commercial and land gateway of Terrafirma to Nuriah. Its capital, Sarenne, located in Sarenne Island, the central island, is renowned for its geopolitical importance. Its main exports are dates, sugar and Nuriah’i products, as well as fish. The interior of these volcanic islands is mostly desertedCape Verde, with the population gathering in the slope of volcanoes and the island's fertile shores, and around lagoons. It’s the least populous region in Denvorn, with the exception of the Wilds. Southeastern Cluster The Southeastern cluster has 12 islands, as well as several islets and banks which are administratively considered part of the Wilds. It’s located South of the Scorching Islands. The Southeastern Islands have one of the smallest mainland presence in Denvorn, and most of its population still abides by the pre-colonization social mores and practices a brand of the native animistic religion. Its largest island is Tradition Island, where the subregion’s administrative capital Tradition is located. Almost all mainland population is concentrated in Tradition Island. Other places of note are Dragon Island, which, due to it being shaped like the head of a dragon, is thought to have religious significance in the lore of the islands. Its main exports are sugar, coffee and cocoa beans. Notable residents of this island include former Chanceller Representative John Biomba. Southwestern Cluster A cluster of 22 flat islands and banksBahamas, it’s the most isolated and southernmost cluster of the Meridionals. Its largest island is Port William Island, where the subregion’s administrative capital, Port William, is located. Port William is considered to be one of the most remote cities in Terrafirma. Whenever new islands from the Wilds become claimable, the Southwestern Cluster usually places a request to annex them. Another notable location is the northernmost Port Jovanna Island, recently renamed from its unfortunate colonial name, Slaver’s Island. Port William has a small mainland presence, and its cities are known for being home to a politically aware native population. It’s the birthplace of the Sepulveda family, as well as the place where formerly Prince Heir Harold of Denvorn set up after the abdication. He would later become the Chanceller Representative of the Meridionals. The Wilds The Wilds have 158 uninhabited islands. The Meridional Islands in the series * The Meridional Islands, in particular Bayenne, are first mentioned when Bastian gives a small bag of Bayenne cinnamon to Karl in Forest City, as a present, and talks to him about the Islands. * The Islands are visited for the first time in the Second Scroll, when Bastian and Karl visit Port William Island and the island of Bwaba. * Also in the Second Scroll, Chief Minister Sepulveda relocates to his native Port William after resigning, taking his family with him. Sunshine Sepulveda expresses discontent at the prospect. * A coup in the Third Scroll, orchestrated by Matthias Schlotthauer under the clout of the republicans in the mainland, results in the execution of the whole Sepulveda family and the deposition of the then Chanceller Representative John Biomba. Schlotthauer then declares himself Chanceller Representative of the Meridional Islands and grants the island's support to the Republicans who arrest Queen Jovanna. * In the Fourth Scroll, after Merin rescues Bartholomew from his house arrest in Sky City, the two take a ship and sail the Scorching Seas, where they eventually pick up Seth and Jovanna. * Karl often expresses wishes of retiring to the Meridional Islands with Bastian and becoming an explorer and a cartographer. * It's mentioned that following the Abdication, Jovanna's brother Harold relocated to Port William Island, supposedly to lead a life away from the public eye. Years later, he was persuaded by Matthias Schlotthauer to run for Chanceller Representative of the Islands, something which his sister reluctantly gave her blessing to. Category:Geography Category:Worldbuilding